The Real Me
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Lee Hyukjae hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang berbeda selalu menjadi bahan hujatan yang lainnya, termasuk dirinya. Hyukjae sudah membuat keputusan. Jika masyarakat tak menerimanya, dia akan mencoba terlahir menjadi baru./Haehyuk/Transgender Hyuk!/Bad summary/Review?


**The Real Me**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: fanfict ini mengandung tema transgender. Jadi jika ada yang tidak menyukai atau ilfeel dengan tema yang bersangkutan silahkan tutup laman ini. I've warned you!

Warning: AU, OOC, Trangend Hyuk! Typos, bashing chara dll. DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Seorang lelaki berparas manis layaknya perempuan. Usianya 17 tahun, bersekolah di SM High School tingkat akhir. Tingginya sekitar 173cm. Dia mempunyai sifat yang baik dan lemah lembut. Sifat yang sering dijadikan bahan bullyan oleh siswa yang lain.

Kenapa? Sekilas tidak ada yang salah pada sifatnya. Malah sifat tersebut justru sangat diminati oleh yang lainnya. Jadi kenapa dia selalu menjadi objek tertawaan murid lainnya?

"Hei lihat nona Hyukjae sudah datang. Hai nona, ke mana boneka barbiemu, apa tertinggal?"

"Ke mana rokmu? Kenapa memakai celana panjang?"

"Hyukjae, aku membawa lipstick ibuku khusus untukmu, ambillah. Hahaha…" seruan-seruan bernada mengejek itu terus terlontar dari sekumpulan murid-murid SM di tengah lapangan begitu seorang siswa lewat di hadapan mereka. Donghae hanya memperhatikkan dari depan kelasnya. Dia bisa melihat Hyukjae-siswa yang menjadi objek ejekan-hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa membalas apa-apa. Di tangannya ia mendekap kamus Inggris-Korea ke dadanya. Sebuah gesture feminim yang sangat jarang dilakukan para lelaki pada umumnya.

Bagaimana mengatakannya? Lee Hyukjae… dia termasuk lelaki feminim mendekati perempuan sesungguhnya. Tingkahnya terlalu lemah lembut, bicaranya halus, lebih sering mengobrol dengan murid perempuan, dan Donghae pernah beberapa kali menangkap basah saat Hyukjae bermain dengan boneka yang identik dengan perempuan saat melewati rumahnya yang masih satu komplek dengannya. Tapi tentu bukan boneka Barbie.

Para murid senang sekali mengejeknya, bahkan ada beberapa yang meneriakinya banci dan mengerjainya. Iris hitam Donghae melebar saat beberapa siswa berandal di sana menyeret Hyukjae secara paksa. Mereka akan mengerjai Hyukjae, Donghae tahu itu. Dengan cepat kakinya mengambil langkah mengejar mereka.

.

.

Bruk!

Punggung Hyukjae membentur dinding keramik cukup keras. Dia meringis karena rasa sakit yang menjalar. Tiga murid berandal di depannya menyeringai, mereka mengeluarkan beberapa barang. Hyukjae melebarkan matanya. Jangan lagi, pintanya dalam hati.

"Kami akan mendandanimu Hyukie baby. Pegang dia erat-erat!" dua dari tiga murid tersebut memegang tangan Hyukjae, menahan pergerakan Hyukjae yang ingin memberontak.

"Hentikan, kumohon," pintanya memelas tapi tidak digubris samasekali. Dagu Hyukjae dicengkram erat, memaksanya mendongak. Mereka memakaikannya lipstick merah pekat dan memakaikannya rok. Tertawa puas setelahnya, mengambil foto Hyukjae untuk dijadikan bahan ejekan ke seluruh sekolah. Iris hitam Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Selalu seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Kenapa dia selalu diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada kalian!" tawa membahana itu terhenti terganti dengusan.

"Kesalahanmu adalah keberadaanmu di sini, dasar banci! Nama sekolah ini jadi tercoreng karena ulahmu, banci!"

"Aku bukan banci!"

"Kau banci! Kau bertingkah laku seperti perempuan. Kau menjijikkan! Enyah dari sekolah ini!"

"Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku?!"

"Kau!" hampir saja pukulan keras itu mendarat di wajah Hyukjae jika tidak ada yang menghentikkannya. Donghae menahan kepalan tangan yang beberapa centi lagi akan mengenai Hyukjae.

"Tindakanmu keterlaluan, Hwayoung! Jika ingin berbuat onar jangan di sini, memalukan!" kedua teman Hwayoung menarik mundur pimpinan mereka agar tak terlibat baku hantam dengan Lee Donghae. Salah satu donator tetap sekolah SM.

"Apa urusanmu, Lee?!"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum kulaporkan tindakanmu!" decihan muak itu terdengar. Donghae menatapnya datar.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Teman-temannya membujuk agar terhindar dari masalah yang serius. Lee Donghae bukan lawan yang tepat. Mengarahkan jari tengah ke depan wajah Donghae, Hwayoung mengumpat.

"Fuck! Ini belum selesai!" Donghae memutar bola mata. Sampai kapanpun ancaman tersebut tak akan terealisasikan. Hazelnya tertuju pada Hyukjae yang terduduk di lantai toilet siswa. Berusaha menghapus lipstik di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Donghae mendekat, berjongkok di hadapan Hyukjae. Keadaannya sangat kacau, membuat Donghae tidak tega. Dia mengambil saputangan dari kantung celananya yang kebetulan dibawa, mengusap bibir merah Hyukjae begitu perlahan. Hyukjae tersentak dan reflek mundur dari jangkauan Donghae.

"Hei tidak apa-apa, aku tidak punya maksud jahat padamu. Ini, bersihkan dengan saputangan ini." Manik hitam di depannya tampak ragu sejenak, mencari kepercayaan. Begitu merasa yakin perlahan tangan lentiknya meraih saputangan berwarna biru laut itu dan bergumam, "Terimakasih."

Donghae tersenyum, menepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan. Membantunya melepas rok yang tersemat asal-asalan di tubuh yang harus Donghae akui begitu ramping seperti perempuan. Kulitnya bahkan sangat halus dan putih bersinar. Donghae tidak membenci Hyukjae seperti yang lainnya. Menurut Donghae sifat setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda, dan perbedaan bukan berarti menjadi ajang hujatan dan makian. Menurut Donghae, Hyukjae tidak menggelikan seperti yang sering dikumandangkan para murid. Walaupun bersifat kemayu tapi Hyukjae bukanlah banci. Donghae menghargai perbedaan itu. Lagipula Hyukjae begitu menarik minatnya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Hyukjae ada sebentuk perasaan ingin melindunginya yang timbul dari lubuk hatinya. Menjaga Hyukjae agar tidak terluka. Donghae ingin selalu melihat senyumnya yang indah.

"Hyukjae, lain kali kau harus melawan mereka yang merendahkanmu atau laporkan pada guru-guru. Jangan diam saja mengijinkan mereka menindasmu." Donghae tulus mengatakan itu. Dia tidak ingin Hyukjae terluka lagi. Hyukjae terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan ucapan Donghae sebelum senyum manisnya timbul.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau orang pertama yang memperdulikanku." Donghae tertegun di tempat. Orang pertama? Hyukjae pasti memendam kesakitannya seorang diri. Setahu Donghae, Hyukjae hanya mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang kini bekerja di luar Negeri dan hanya sebulan sekali pulang, sedangkan orangtuanya sudah tiada. Saat melewati rumah Hyukjaepun memang terasa sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Ingin sekali rasanya Donghae merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menghapus senyum sedih dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Mau kuantar?" Donghae bertanya begitu melihat siswa cantik di depannya berdiri. Hyukjae tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu." Ucapan Donghae yang begitu tegas menghentikan langkah Hyukjae. Dia terdiam dengan iris hitamnya yang melebar. Apa? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyukjae berbalik, menatap Donghae yang mengusap tengkuknya tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu, Hyukjae," ucapnya sekali lagi. Hyukjae tidak bicara, hanya terus memaku hazel Donghae. Senyum kecilnya terukir. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan mengasihaniku! Lupakan jika kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah ditipu." Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae yang mulai menjauh.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hyukjae." Ucapan Donghae hanya dianggap angin lalu. Bertahun-tahun menjalani hidup penuh kekerasan Hyukjae tidak mau mengambil resiko hatinya kembali terluka. Dulu juga pernah ada yang berbicara seperti Donghae. Hyukjae menerimanya, mereka menjadi teman akrab. Tapi ternyata semuanya adalah kepalsuan. Temannya hanya memanfaatkannya dan mengejeknya setelahnya. Menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai bulan-bulanan. Sejak saat itu Hyukjae mulai menutup diri, menanamkan di hatinya kalau tidak akan ada yang mengerti dirinya.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian itu Donghae terus mengikuti Hyukjae, membuktikan pada Hyukjae kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh. Hingga di sinilah dia. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hyukjae dengan sebuket bunga mawar dan beberapa kotak susu stroberi yang dia tahu Hyukjae sangat menyukainya. Donghae mengetuk pintu. Mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat Donghae mendadak menjadi gugup. Begitu pintu terbuka Donghae terkesiap. Hyukjae di sana, di balik pintu yang terbuka setengah. Sepertinya dia juga terkejut akan kedatangan Donghae. Dengan terburu-buru Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dan berlari ke dalam. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Apa itu tadi? Hyukjae… berdandan?

Ragu-ragu Donghae masuk ke dalam, mencari Hyukjae yang entah di mana. Mungkin di kamarnya. Rumah Hyukjae termasuk sederhana. Tidak besar juga tidak kecil. Rumahnya juga terlihat bersih. Donghae melewati ruang tamu bercat biru menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin itu kamar Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae," panggil Donghae agar tak mengejutkan sang pemilik rumah. Donghae tahu dia tidak sopan memasuki rumah tanpa ijin, tapi Hyukjae membuatnya sangat penasaran. Hyukjae telungkup di atas tempat tidur, menutup wajahnya, Donghae memutuskan mendekatinya.

"Hei Hyukjae."

"Pergi! Jika ingin mengejekku lebih baik pergi saja!" apa? Mengejek? Kenapa Hyukjae selalu mempunyai prasangka buruk padanya?

"Hei aku tersinggung. Aku kemari untuk bertamu tapi kau malah menuduhku sembarangan." Lengan kekar Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadapnya. Cukup mudah karena tubuh Hyukjae ringan. Kedua tangan Hyukjae masih menutup wajahnya, enggan melepaskan.

"Hyukjae buka tanganmu." Hyukjae menggeleng tanda tak mau. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan mengejekmu, sayang." Hyukjae tetap menggeleng. Terpaksa Donghae menarik paksa tangan Hyukjae hingga wajahnya terlihat. Donghae tertegun. Hyukjae… benar-benar memakai make up. Matanya dihiasi eyeliner, pipinya diberi sentuhan blush on, dan bibirnya dipenuhi lipglos berwarna alami. Hyukjae… tampak cantik.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menggelikan. Silahkan tertawa sesukamu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Seorang lelaki berdandan layaknya perempuan, sangat menjijikkan." Dia tertawa hambar kemudian. Donghae melihatnya dengan tidak suka. Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae, memaku onyx di depannya agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak menjijikkan, Hyukjae. Aneh mungkin iya, tapi semua orang mempunyai sifat yang berbeda-beda bukan? Mereka yang menertawakanmu pasti hanya melihat dari satu sisi dan tidak menerima perbedaan. Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka. Lihat aku." Hyukjae membalas tatapan Donghae. Merasakan kelembutan yang terpancar di sana.

"Kau cantik, Hyukjae. Kau mungkin memang lelaki, tapi kau cantik. Jika kau nyaman seperti ini itu hakmu sepenuhnya. Ini hidupmu, bukan hidup mereka." Donghae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengelus pipi Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan rasa kasihnya.

"Aku di sini, Hyukjae. Kau bisa berbagi keluh kesahmu padaku. Kau tidak sendirian." Airmata Hyukjae menggenang dan turun sepenuhnya. Membalas pelukan Donghae tak kalah erat. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Selama ini Hyukjae selalu sendiri. Kakaknya tidak membencinya, hanya saja dia terlalu disibukan dengan pekerjaan hingga jarang mempunyai waktu untuk Hyukjae. Sekarang ada Donghae di sisinya. Bolehkah dia berharap kalau semua akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa setahun telah berlalu. Kelulusan telah tiba. Selama itu juga Donghae selalu menjaga dan berada di sisi Hyukjae. Menghajar balik setiap orang yang mengganggu Hyukjaenya. Hyukjae bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa terus tinggal di lingkungan yang tidak menerimanya. Dia harus memulai hidup baru.

Dan di sinilah Hyukjae. Duduk manis bersama Donghae di sebuah kafe dekat sekolah mereka setelah upacara kelulusan sudah berakhir. Donghae tersenyum senang. Mereka lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dan Hyukjae tidak ingin merusak senyum Donghae dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Hae…"

"Ya?"

"Aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali saat Donghae menatapnya penuh, meminta Hyukjae meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu kan semua orang tidak menyukaiku yang seperti ini?"

"Hyukjae, sudah kukatakan berulangkali jangan kau pikirkan mereka. Anggap mereka angin lalu."

"Tidak bisa! Dan kau tahu aku sangat suka berdandan dan hal-hal berbau kewanitaan lainnya." Donghae diam, masih tidak mengerti arah pembiaraan Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin mengatakan apa? Donghae mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak.

"Aku ingin melakukan operasi, Donghae. Aku ingin menjadi wanita sesungguhnya, bukan setengah-setengah yang selalu dicaci mereka di luar sana." Bola mata Donghae melebar mendengarnya. Apa? Operasi? Hyukjae tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Donghae yang terkejut. Dia bisa menduganya.

"Ini keputusan yang sudah kupikirkan matang-matang, Donghae. Kuharap kau menghargai keputusanku. Noonaku juga mendukung apapun keputusanku, asal aku bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi setelahnya. Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu menemaniku. Jika setelah ini kau menganggapku menjijikan atau yang lainnya aku bisa terima. Semua terserah padamu. Kalau kau ingin menjauh aku tidak akan menahanmu. Tentu saja, kau pasti hanya akan mendapat malu jika berdekatan denganku." Donghae masih belum bereaksi. Lelaki tampan itu terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan Hyukjae. Merasa Donghae butuh waktu, selesai mengucapkan itu Hyukjae berbalik pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya mencerna semuanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk Hyukjae. Dia akan menjalankan operasinya. Kakak perempuannya kembali ke Seoul untuk menemani adiknya. Donghae tidak datang karena memang tidak tahu. Saat pembicaraan mereka di kafe waktu itu Hyukjae tidak pernah menghubungi Donghae lagi. Dia berpikir walau tahupun Donghae pasti tidak akan datang.

"Hyukie, ini hidupmu, semua terserah padamu. Tapi kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan kau terima nanti," Sora-kakak Hyukjae- menasehati seraya mengelus kepala Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Ya dia sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensinya. Dia sudah memikirkan segalanya.

"Ya, noona."

"Hei kau harus memanggilku Eonnie mulai sekarang." Hyukjae tertawa mendengar godaan kakaknya.

"Ne eonnie." Mereka berdua tertawa. Seorang dokter dan beberapa suster mendekati mereka. Memberitahu operasi akan segera di mulai. Sora menunggu di luar setelah mengecup dahi Hyukjae dan berdoa agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Hyukjae juga berdoa dalam hati. Mungkin dia berdosa melakukan ini tapi dia hanya menginginkan kehidupan baru. Dia ingin menjadi utuh. Tidak setengah-setengah.

Tuhan, ampuni dosaku, doanya dalam hati penuh pengharapan.

.

.

.

Operasinya berjalan lancar. Hyukjae sudah menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Setelah operasi Hyukjae pindah tempat tinggal. Dia ingin memulai hidup baru, sebagai Lee Eunhyuk. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kepindahannya termasuk Donghae. Dia tidak mau memberitahu Donghae karena beranggapan Donghae pasti tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Walaupun terasa sesak dia mencoba menahannya.

Satu tahun berlalu. Eunhyuk tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik. Wajahnya cantik alami, rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu, panjangnya sepinggang bergelombang. Eunhyuk bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Walau terkadang wanita cantik itu merindukan Donghae. Berharap lelaki itu datang ke hadapannya. Tapi itu mustahil. Donghae saja tidak tahu Eunhyuk pindah.

Eunhyuk kuliah di Seoul National University mengambil jurusan seni. Banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang menyukainya. Eunhyuk tipe orang yang ceria dan lembut secara bersamaan. Beberapa ada yang mengetahui masalalunya tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Memang ada yang usil menggodanya tapi Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikannya. Teman-temannya juga tidak ambil pusing. Bagi mereka Eunhyuk yang sekarang ya sekarang, masalalu hanya masalalu. Mereka tidak berhak menghakimi masalalu oranglain.

Pagi itu kantin kampus masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mungkin belum sempat sarapan. Eunhyuk salah satunya. Eunhyuk berangkat pagi karena ada kuis dari dosennya. Tangannya terangkat mengambil kotak susu stroberi, meminumnya sambil sesekali membuka lembaran modul yang dibawanya. Langkah kaki yang mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. Hanya untuk terbelalak.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Lee Hyukjae." Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Nampak tak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

"D-Donghae?" ya, yang berdiri di depannya kini adalah Lee Donghae. Lelaki tampan yang dulu selalu menjaganya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih tampan dan gagah dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Rambutnya dicat hitam kebiruan dengan poni diangkat. Tubuhnya kekar dan begitu maskulin. Donghae sangat mempesona.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu selama ini seperti orang gila. Kenapa tak mengabariku? Kau tahu aku cemas sekali!" Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi lagi," pintanya memohon. Suaranya begitu lirih menyapa gendang telinga. Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hae…"

"Selama setahun ini aku selalu mencarimu. Saat mengunjungi rumahmu kau sudah tidak ada. Aku berputar-putar keliling kota tapi kau tetap tidak ada. Aku gila sekali karena merindukanmu. Aku terus mencarimu hingga aku menemukan informasi kalau kau benar-benar melakukan operasi hingga menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Aku mencari alamat rumahmu tapi tak berhasil. Dan Tuhan sepertinya tengah berbaik hati padaku. Temanku yang kuliah di sini menceritakan tentang seorang mahasiswi yang menjadi idola di Universitasnya, dia menunjukan foto mahasisiwi itu. Aku begitu terkejut saat melihat foto itu menampilkan wajahmu, Hyukjae. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Donghae menumpahkan airmata kerinduannya di bahu kecil Hyukjaenya. Memeluknya erat enggan melepaskan. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya ikut meneteskan airmata. Ternyata selama ini Donghae mencarinya. Donghae tidak membencinya, Donghae tidak jijik akan perubahan gendernya. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Donghae tak kalah erat.

"Hae… aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat. Maaf karena pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahumu." Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk kemudian mengelus wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kepergianmu membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hyukjae." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. Diperhatikannya Hyukjaenya yang sekarang dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau… cantik Hyukjae. Sangat cantik. Bahkan sekarang kau benar-benar memakai rok. Kau terlihat mempesona." Pipi Eunhyuk merona, kepalanya menunduk karena malu.

"Kau juga tampan, Hae. Sangat tampan. Oh iya, namaku sekarang adalah Eunhyuk, bukan Hyukjae." Donghae mengangguk pelan. Kembali membawa Hyukjae, ah, Eunhyuknya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Eunhyukie, nama yang indah sama seperti orangnya."

"Hae~" Donghae tertawa bahagia. Orang yang dicintainya telah kembali ke pelukannya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

"Eunhyukie, saranghae." Eunhyuk tersentak, menatap Donghae sedikit terkejut.

"Hae…"

"Jangan kira aku bercanda mengatakannya. Saat pertama bertemu denganmu dulu aku sudah menyukaimu dan semakin lama perasaanku tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Berharap Eunhyuk akan menerima cintanya. Eunhyuk terus menatapnya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu dia juga mencintai Donghae atau tidak, yang jelas perasaan nyaman itu ada. Sejak dulu. Dia bahkan menyukai sentuhan Donghae. Harus diakui juga selama berjauhan dari Donghae ada sebentuk rasa tidak nyaman dan menyesakkan dada. Selama ini hanya Donghae yang tulus berada di sisinya. Selalu menemaninya. Eunhyuk tersenyum, menangkup pipi Donghae dan mencium bibirnya penuh perasaan. Donghae membalasnya. Merengkuh pinggang ramping Eunhyuk hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Mencium Eunhyuknya dengan lebih dalam dan bergairah. Tak memperdulikan kerumunan mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi mulai mengerubungi mereka dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Itu Lee Eunhyuk kan? Wah ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Para mahasiswa yang mengidolakannya pasti patah hati."

"Kekasihnya tampan juga, sangat cocok dengannya yang juga cantik. Mereka pasangan yang serasi."

Eunhyuk sedikit mendorong dada Donghae saat kebutuhan oksigen menyapa. Wajahnya merona pekat menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hae, kita menjadi tontonan." Donghae tersenyum, mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Eunhyuk dengan jemarinya.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka harus terbiasa karena aku akan terus melakukannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mulai hari ini aku kuliah di sini, Eunhyukie. Aku akan terus bersamamu." Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dan tanpa basa-basi kembali memeluk Donghae.

"Terimakasih, Hae."

"Tak usah berterimaksih, sayang. I love you."

"I love you too…"

.

.

END

.

Err… apa ini aneh? Maaf jika ini abal.

Untuk Febri, Selamat ulang tahun, sayang~ ini kado dari kakak, semoga gak mengecewakan ya?

Silahkan tinggalkan review. Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini.

Ditunggu reviewnya~

Bye~


End file.
